The Princess Choice
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, DONT SUE ME! This is about Mina being royal and being forced to marry. Who will she marry? Her knight in shining armor or the Prince in Disgise? Rated for Later Chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So I can add more!


The Princesses Choice  
  
By: Jupiter-1685  
  
Once there was a Princess named Mina, she was 17, had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Mina was the Kings oldest Daughter, since she was the oldest she was suppose to marry first. Mina to marry a Prince by the name of Kenton Richards, though she did not know whom this Prince was she had never seen him before in her life. Though she had heard about him from her father King Samual, King Samual knew this Prince because he knew his father King Keagan from when they were kids.  
  
That day she was packing her belongings so she could go see this Prince who she was to marry. This Princess didn't like the thought of being forced to marry without being in love with that person. Her father hopes that she will find a way to love this person though she didn't know him. The Princess knew that she would never be able to fall in love with him. She sat on her bed and cried until there was no more tears to cry.  
  
In the kingdom where this Prince lived, he was waiting for his bride to be. This Prince was making sure that everything was perfect for his Princess. This Prince was named Kenton Richards; he has short brown hair, and blue eyes. Kenton was at the age of 22, he was 5 years older than Mina. Kenton had heard that this Princess was the most beautiful of all. She had long blonde that went down to her waist, she also had sparkling deep sapphire blue eyes. Kenton hopes that this princess would like him and would want to marry him as well. Kenton had never found the girl that was perfect for him, until now from what he heard from his father. Mina was to be the one for him even though he was forced to marry her. Kenton didn't really care who he got for a bride as long as she was able to produce heirs for him.  
  
Mina was now waiting out side her castle for her carriage to escort her to the prince's castle. She was wearing a deep yellow orange silk dress, which looked like the sun, and over this dress she wore a gray wool cloak. Mina's slippers where of orange satin with a 2 inch heals. When her carriage had arrived she got in and wondered if he was going to be a wonderful prince or one of those who was greedy and selfish. Mina was discouraged with the idea of being forced to marry. Mina had a vision that she would find her true love in time; not by having her father choose the one for her. The one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Mina lifted her dress just as the Coachman helped Mina into the carriage after he had arrived at the front door. Mina's Father King Samual was there waiting with her, also to see that she made it to the Castle of her husband to be. Samual was 39, had dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes just like his daughter. Samual kissed his wife Marilee good bye, along with his 13 other children. Samual had 9 girls and 5 boys; he loved each one of them equally. Samual got into the Carriage along with Mina, before they left they waved good bye to their family.  
  
"Good luck, my darling," Marilee hollered after her daughter while holding her youngest child Malcolm who was 5 months old. Malcolm had Samual's dirty blonde hair and his grandmother's Carmel brown eyes. Mina looked out of the small window of the carriage at her mother with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Mother I don't want to do this, please don't make me. Can't you talk to father about this? It isn't fair that he force me to Marry this Prince that I do not know. I only know him is by way of word from father whenever he talks about him and I marrying. I never even heard of him until a few months ago when father announced that I was to marry Prince Kenton Morris of Quiet Hills Kingdom. If you make me marry him I will run away when I get there." Mina argued with her mother about marrying the Prince just before the carriage pulled away from the door.  
  
Marilee saw the look on her daughter's face and had known that it was the look of fear and disappointment. Marilee had that exact same face on when she found out that she was going to marry Prince Samual Aino of the Misty Mountains Kingdom. Marilee didn't like the idea as much as Mina did, Marilee had been forced to marry Samual at the age of 19, just 2 years older than Mina. Samual had been 20 at the time of their marriage. Marilee had begged her father for her not to marry Samual, but he couldn't be bent on the idea. Marilee and Samual's parents had arranged their marriage when Samual had been 2 years old. Marilee had been in her mother's womb at the time of this arrangement. Marilee had been the oldest daughter in her family, she had 4 sisters and 3 brothers. Samual had 3 brothers and 1 sister a long with his parents.  
  
"Mother why does Mina have to marry Kenton, when she doesn't want to?" Marni asked, as she watched her sister disappear from her view. Marni was named after her aunt Marni, her mother's sister. Marni had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes; Marni was at the age of 12. Marni was afraid that when she came of age that she wouldn't want to marry, because of the fear of being forced to marry.  
  
"Darling, sometimes you are supposed to do things that you don't like, and Mina is doing one of those things." Marilee replied, as she looked down at her daughter, knowing the look on her face was of fear that she had once known. The fear that she had before she married Samual and had learned to love him as a woman should love a man.  
  
"Mother, Will I have to marry somebody that I don't like as well?" Marni asked, as she looked up at her mother. Marni has always thought of her mother as the most beautiful woman in the world. Marni has always admired her mother for who she was a strong willed, strong voiced and a very out going person.  
  
"I don't know right now, you're to young to be thinking of that, but when your time comes we'll see what happens." Marilee stated as she touched the top of her head.  
  
"I hope that Father doesn't make me marry somebody that I don't know, that would be just horrible. Plus that I am glad that Mina has to marry that awful Kenton Richards, that means that I wont have to marry him." Samantha Jane exclaimed to her Mother. Samantha Jane was 15 years of age, has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Samantha Jane was the girl that was spoiled the most by her father. Samantha thought that she should have her father complete attention since she was his namesake.  
  
"SAMANTHA JANE! Your have a year yet to decide if you want to marry, you're only 15. You don't ever say that again about your sister, she should have to marry Kenton but your father insists on it. If your father has his way he will have you marry Kirk Richards, Kenton's 17 year old brother." Marilee exclaimed, as she was surprised with what her daughter said. "Besides we have enough to prepare for with Seiji's Wedding to Anna Marissa, their wedding is at the end of the month. We don't need another wedding to plan for along with Mina's as well." Marilee replied as she started to move toward the house.  
  
"Where is Seiji?" Mitchall asked his mother, as he moved toward the house with her. Mitchall was 11, had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Mitchall has idled Seiji his oldest brother ever since he could remember. Seiji was the best big brother Mitchall could ask for, beside his Twin big brothers Matthew and Michael. Matthew and Michael were both 16, both had golden blonde hair, but Matthew had forest green eyes and Michael had sapphire blue. Other than that they looked totally alike nobody could tell them apart when they were far a way.  
  
"Why Mitchall? Is there something you needed from him?" Marilee asked a she looked at her son with confusion. "He went to talk with Anna Marissa about their marriage. Since he is getting married soon and then my baby will gone forever, it only seems like yesterday that I was holding him in my arms."  
  
"Not really he told me that he was going to help me with my archery today, I didn't realize that he was going over to Anna Marissa's house." Mitchall replied looking disappointed, but knowing that he didn't want his mother to know. "Its alright I'll just have him do it later, he should be spending time with his Fiancée then with his little brother." 


End file.
